


Let's E-Date!

by lo_key



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, POC Reader, reader is poc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_key/pseuds/lo_key
Summary: “if i win… we drop this bit and go back to our,” you look away from the screen, and to the side, “..weird non-friendship-but-not-rivalry relationship of just being mildly rude to each other.”he takes a moment to think, and your heart damn near beats out of your chest.“okay…” he starts, “fine. hey yn?”“yeah?” you say, nervously.he chuckles, and says in his usual cocky tone:“let’s e-date.”~you and dream place a bet.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is short and admittedly not my best written work. I've grown out of this writing style but this fic does still hold a dear place in my heart-- i wrote this fic as part of a joke with some friends i met online in a dttwt gc named "the blob friends gc" so this is dedicated to them. i love you guys endlessly!

if you told 18 year old you that you were going to play minecraft for a living at 20, you’d probably laugh and say that’s bullshit. minecraft was a hobby, a game that you spent a lot of hours on, sure, but it wasn’t a job opportunity you would pursue, right? sure you’d code for servers and had friends who had successful(ish…) youtube channels. 

but unfortunately… 

“oh come ON!” you yell into your mic, watching as you get shot off the precarious row of blocks you speed-bridged. 

you are a twitch streamer… and you were currently streaming at 3 am. you’ve been streaming for a couple hours now, most of the hours filled with frustration and anger. and it was all caused by one green bastard.

a familiar wheeze comes over your headphones and you furrow your brows, “ _ dream!  _ stop shooting me off!” you whine, watching as the respawn timer counts down, “we’re supposed to be on the same―” you yawn, “― team!”

he laughs again while you respawn. 

“okay! okay, fine, here.” 

he throws some armor on the floor, and you grab them, equipping them in the process. his goofy skin runs around, collecting gold and iron to buy what assume might be blocks.

“okay i’m gonna go to red team and destroy their bed, cover me as i speed-bridge okay?” an alert pops up, “oh! ‘ellawastaken’ thanks for subbing.”

“wow you have my simps subbing to you?”

“yeah, i’m stealing them all from you”

as you place three whole blocks, dream aims the bow at you and―

“dream i swear to god-”

shoots you off. as you fall off you see a person from the red team go to your bed―

**_BED DESTROYED! you will no longer respawn_ **

you lean back into your chair in defeat, “you―!” you take a sharp inhale, “you’re so weird!”

dream wheezes again, (you never understood why he wheezes so much… doesn’t his throat hurt?) “h―how am i weird?”

you don’t need a facecam to know that he’s shaking from laughter.

“you―” you sit up straight, “you spam me on discord  _ begging me _ to play bedwars with you―”

“i wasn’t  _ begging―” _

“ _ yes you were!”  _ you say in an exasperated voice, “let me read our dms for you.”

“oh my god-”

“‘ _ yn yn yn _ ,’” you start, lowering your voice to imitate his, “‘ _ hop on bedwars we’re gonna dominate them’” _

“i do  _ NOT  _ sound like that”

you ignore him, continuing, “and then i say ‘no i’m busy’ and then you say, no, you  _ spam  _ me at least 20 times―”

he wheezes again.

“‘ _ please please please please―’” _

“fine, maybe i  _ was  _ begging” he laughs, “okay. fine. one more game, i promise i’ll take this one seriously and i know it’s late there.”

“yeah it’s like 3 am, and i’m in  _ pain. _ ”

“oh come on, don’t be over dramatic.”

“fuck you.”

“ _ Woah!  _ language!”

you guys laugh together.

you two never really work together when it comes to minecraft, always opting to be on opposing teams. like on skywars, where you always  _ destroy  _ him. you two are like friendly rivals… you both acknowledge that the other is skilled at the game, but won’t back down from fighting each other. 

working together is kind of weird, now that you think about it.

this stream is definitely out of the ordinary for the both you and... you don’t know if you like it or not. 

dream is, well, a friend. or... something of the sort. you don’t know if you’d consider each other friends. you two have known each other for a while now, coding on the same server as teenagers. (this was also how you met george, but you  _ actually  _ consider george a friend…) would you and dream talk for hours on end and play minecraft together? sure, but most of those hours are spent fighting and arguing over petty reasons. 

(once, you guys got into a heated debate over discord on whether or not drinking milk on its own is gross or not. it only ended when sapnap got on call and told you both to, quote on quote, “shut the fuck up”)

you don’t dwell on it often.

“i wanna end stream on a good note, since you’ve been messing with me for, like, 3 hours now―” an alert pops up, someone has gifted you 10 dollars with no note, “thanks for the ten dollars!”

“how so?” 

“i wanna hop on skywars.”

“oh no―”

“―and  _ before  _ you complain, because i’m obviously better than you at pvp―”

“―you wish―”

“can you let me finish?” 

he chuckles, and you grin so wide your cheeks start to hurt.

“i wanna win before i go to bed! so hop on skywars with me, so i can sleep happily and have good dreams.”

he laughs, before agreeing.

as you wait in the lobby for the round to start, he turns to you.

“hey yn,” he punches the air near your head.

oh no.

you know that tone all too well.

_ it’s a bit. oh god. what’s he gonna do this time.. _

“i have a deal for you.”

you perk up, “a deal?”

_ oh yes money! i like money.  _

“yes, so―” he crouches, “if you win this round―”

“you’re gonna give me 25 bucks?”

“no―”

“ _ fifty?” _

“no! let me finish!” he sighs, feigning seriousness, “if you win… we have to break up.”

_ “what?” _

you’re... you’re at a loss for words.

you two aren’t even dating.

you take a glance at chat, you can’t even read a single message due to how fast it’s going. 

“but― but―! if i win, we stay together,” you can practically hear the gears in his head turning, “so i  _ have  _ to win if you want to save this relationship, haha.”

you feel your mind reeling… fucking  _ what?” _

you decide not to say anything as you two spawn in. he does the same, which… does not help at all to ease all the uncomfortable tension in the air.

you immediately go for the chest, and.. lo and behold, it has shit loot. leather hat, boots, some blocks, and a pickaxe with sharpness 2 on it. a  _ pickaxe, with sharpness 2. _ you almost want to throw the match, but decide against it; your pride is on the line.

you think of the odds in your head… you can go into the cave on the island and get some diamonds or you could rush―

you look around you, trying to spot his neon green skin. you see him heading to mid and start to formulate a plan.

_ god, why am i so nervous? _

you start bridging across to the next island over to your left. you rush the person on the island while they were crafting and grab their stuff: full diamond armor, except for boots.

“ _ oh yn~”  _ he says in a sing-song voice. 

you grind your teeth, “you really are a green bastard.”

you start heading to mid, where you see dream fighting 2v1 with people with no armor on… and  _ winning. _

for a split second fear consumes you, but you shake it off and continue bridging.

you jump unto the island and run over to the fight, stealing one of dreams kills in the process. dream hits the other person, and when they die, goes for you. 

you rush him.

you watch as his health depletes lower and lower and―

“come on―” you say, frantically clicking.

“what the fuck…  _ WHAT THE FUCK―!”  _ dream tries to run away, but before he can… he dies.

“WOOOOOOOOOOO!” you scream at the top of your lungs before laughing so hard your abs starts to hurt. 

dream slams his table, which makes you laugh so hard you can no longer hear it. the type that has you gripping your stomach in pure, unadulterated glee.

dream stutters, trying to find the words to say, “what the  _ fuck―” _

“language!” your voice hurts from yelling.

“i can’t believe you won―” he sounds exasperated.

you feel proud.

a couple beat passes, as you both afk in the lobby.

“yn what the hell,” he says in a crestfallen tone, “i thought you loved me..”

you stay silent and leave the call, disconnecting from the server in the process.

_ man.. that bit was weird as hell.. _

the minecraft title screen flashes on your screen as you yawn again, tears brimming your eyes. you take a moment to read chat. you see a few messages, but none you can make out clearly. they’re all mostly just people spamming “L” and “LMFAO” 

you get occasional “wait… they’re dating?” which sends shivers down your spine... you’ve never cringed this hard.

you and dream… dating?

gross.

you two are  _ rivals.  _ you guys never work together. always fighting each other, whether in game or out of game.

you hear your discord going off, dream calling you.

you speak into the mic, “i think this is a good time to end the stream,” you sigh, “he’s a bit much, huh?”

chat goes  _ even  _ faster, which you didn’t even know was possible.

another alert pops up― a donation. tts reads it.

“dreamwastaken donated 50 dollars: man yn what the fuck :(( answer my calls :((((((((”

(but of course tts reads it as: man yn what the fuck colon open parentheis open parethesis answer my calls colon open parenthesis open parenthesis open parenthesis open parenthesis open parenthesis open parenthesis open parenthesis open parenthesis)

you grin.

“okay… uh…” you try to collect yourself.

“we’re gonna raid dream,” you laugh nervously into the mic, “spam ‘yn would never-” you swallow, “date you..’ HAHAHA” you cackle, trying to ease off the nerves.

“okay bye bye! thank you for stopping by!”

as the stream ends, you lean back into your chair… realization falls over you.

_ oh my fucking god… twitter is probably in shambles… _


	2. II

twitter dot com is probably your least favorite social media. cancel culture, though having good intentions, often leaves you scared to even be on the app. despite this, you never seem to leave, spending hours and hours on it, wasting away scrolling through your timeline. retweeting, liking, and replying to tweets is (sadly) a large part of your enjoyment even if the app causes you major anxiety.

but now..

fuck. 

you can’t even open the app.

despite that fact, you open it with shaky hands. and (of course) the first thing you see is a tweet by dream on his second account. the time stamp being just a few seconds ago.

**dream2: @username** imy please i didnt mean it im in pain i just want you back </3

you scratch your head and read through the replies, which make you burst into laughter. your favorite one being someone saying “did you piss the bed again and she left?” you like the tweet and scroll through more of them.

but there’s one tweet that does bother you.

**ellanotfound:** wait wtf are u two actually dating n then broke up 

you reply simply with:

**username:** no hes gros as hell

you go on his account and refresh, waiting to see if he has more to say. but instead of another tweet…

dream changed his profile picture to the black and white tokyo ghoul picture with a dream mask on the person. his header is black. you sit in disbelief, your mouth agape.

you refresh his page again in laughter, and see he had quote retweeted your reply.

**dream2:** what the FUCK </3 also yes we are dating… sorry we WERE dating.

**username:** no he gros as hell

you go to the reply section of his account and refresh. 

suddenly, a wave of replies come in… all of them replying to your tweets with varying degrees of sadness.

on your youtooz announcement (which was months ago) he replied:

**dream2:** i preordered this when you first announced this </333 i cant believe this

on your tweet announcing how you were teamed with him for mcc6, he replied:

**dream2:** remember the times we had… the times that you and me had </3

it goes on and on… he even replied to tweets from  _ january _ . he was effectively going through every single on of your tweets (which wasn’t much, but still) and replying to every single one.

you decide to tweet something.

**username:** the way yr committing so hard to replying to my tweet n not to the actual relationship itself … dots….

you shut your phone off and unfold your knees from your chest, leaning back into your chair. you pop your neck and look over to your monitor, seeing dream is, once again, calling you. the way he commits to a bit is admirable, you must admit. to be able to go this long for his fans to be entertained and not get tired… pretty pog if you ask anyone.

you answer, scooting your chair closer to your desk and to your mic.

“Hello?”

“oh my god thank god you finally answered”

you open twitch and see his still streaming, but on the smp server. 

“i was gonna sleep but  _ someone,”  _ you sigh, “was calling me incessantly.”

he doesn’t laugh.

you swallow.

“so why did you call me?”

“take me back, please―”

you rub your temples with your thumb, “oh my god―”

“look, i can commit to the relationship now,” he pleads, “please take me back.”

“dream i admire you, i truly do,” you sigh again, “but i won fair and square and you made the terms and conditions  _ very clea―” _

“everybody skips the terms and conditions!”

you wheeze.

“please yn… okay here,” he clears his throat, “i am so sorry for making that bet, i truly do not want to break up―”

“― _ we’re not even dating―!” _

“―and i just want to go back to normal… please take me back, i did not mean the bet.”

“uh-huh sure.”

“yn,” he starts, “i know despite making the bet and going through with the bet myself, i did not intend for it to go this far. i truly thought that i would win and that―”

you furrow your eyebrows, “did you rehearse that?”

“...what?”   
  


“it sounds like you rehearsed that.”

he laughs nervously, which is a dead ringer that did. probably with sapnap and george. the idea of him and his friends practicing what to say to you is honestly hilarious, but you must go deeper… for the bit.

you glance on your left monitor, to see how long the call has gone for. your eyes, however, do not land on the time, but the fact that two other people are on the call―

you move your mouth closer to your mic, “dream.”

“...yes?”

“why is…” you clear your throat , “why is george and sapnap on the call?”

“... _ fuck.” _

you laugh, a single “ha” escapes your mouth.

“now answer me this,” you lean back into your chair, pressing your hands together with your fingertips, “do you have sapnap and george on a separate chat, having them give you advice on what to say?”

he stays silent.

you open twitter and refresh your timeline, seeing countless dream fans slamming their keyboards with varying degrees of chaos. you open dream’s twitter and an idea sparks within you.

“this is so sad that i have to do this,” you fake a sigh.

“what―”

you leave the call and then tweet:

**username:** clay block more like i just blocked clay lol gn streaks


	3. III

Sleep is something you truly admire, it’s death without the commitment  _ and  _ you get a free movie while you close your eyes. before pursuing your career in clicking the left mouse button in a glorified lego building game, you spent your days either sleeping or playing on hypixel until you fell asleep. Sleep, you think, is one of the best things that life has to offer.

so you don’t take particularly kindly to being violently awakened from it by the sound of a discord ringtone. 

rubbing your eyes, you sit up grabbing your phone from your nightstand. you squint at your phone, before scoffing.

you answer the call.

“dream,” you start, your voice tired and raspy, “it is 8 am, and i am extremely tired―”

“So… guess who’s trending worldwide?” 

you don’t need a face reveal to know that his grinning from ear to ear. you can practically  _ hear  _ how smug it is.

you hate how smug he is. you hate his smug voice and his smugness. 

“you think you’re hot shit, huh?” you lean back into your pillows, crawling back into your sheets.

he chuckles, “i mean i am.”

“Wow, 100k subs a day and you think you can awake me from my beauty rest just to tell me you’re trending,” you yawn, covering your head with the duvet, “so why are you trending?”

“well,  _ i’m  _ not trending, it’s yo―”

you groan, cutting him off, “tell me it isn’t me.”

he laughs.

“motherfucker,” you turn over to your side, tucking your knees to your chest, “tell me it isn’t because of the bit―”

“―it’s because of the bit from yesterday.”

you sigh, staying silent for a moment. you almost don’t want to go on twitter knowing how insane it must be there. like chernobyl after the explosion, twitter is probably lingering in radioactive material. 

“i’m speedrunning right now,” dream says, breaking the silence.

“cool.”

you almost want to leave the call, just to be a dick to him like old times. you cringe at the implication, no, the  _ fact  _ that things are different now, and that theres a difference between “old times” and now. everything feels different since the last stream, and you  _ hate it. _

a beat passes.

“do you wanna watch me?” he says softly. almost in a hushed tone, like he had to pluck up the courage to ask. like he’s…  _ nervous― _

you panic.

“why are you speaking like that,” you sit up immediately, “stop speaking different, i hate it.”

“w―what? how am i speaking―” he wheezes, “d―different?”

“why are you nervous? stop being nervous,” your throat feels dry all of a sudden, “stop being weird.”

he struggles to find words, stuttering. “i―i just want you to watch me speedrun…” he says in the same nervous tone.

you panic, again.

_ what the fuck is happening? _

you bite the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from screaming in pure agony. are you cringing? you don’t know! all you know is that your heart is beating extremely fast, and it almost feels like something is… squeezing it? that’s what cringe is supposed to feel like, right?

how else would you explain the shivers you get every time he speaks?

dream is just cringe.

you stand up from your bed and walk over to your computer desk.

and with a sigh you agree, “fine, i’ll watch.”

he cheers, making you roll your eyes. (and smile, but you’d never admit that.)

you sit on your gaming chair, waiting for your pc to start up. 

“so do you want to know what you’re trending for?”

you open discord and put on your gaming headset, joining on your computer. 

“you can tell me when you start screen sharing...” you speak into your mic, “green boy.”

he laughs and does so. 

you bring your knees to your chest, resting your chin on them. when you join his screen-share, he’s in third person. his goofy skin flashes on the skin and you grin so wide your cheeks hurt. you remember when he first made the skin, showing you while playing a skywars round against you (which you won). you remember the skins he had prior to the neon green skin he has now, how they were just generic white boy skins… though you will admit some of them were pretty good; like the skin he had the first time you both met on bad’s server.

you both speak at once.

“can you see my scre―”

“y’know you’d get double the simps if you had an e-boy skin right?” 

“...what?”

an awkward silence fills the air, and you physically cringe. you shake it off, trying to explain yourself.

you turn the volume of the call up, “like…” you start, trying to find the words to say “if you had something like sapnap’s skin, you’d have double the amount of people who simp for you”

“ _ what?” _

“do you remember the skin you had when we first met?” you rub your cheek, trying to ease the ache that formed from smiling too much, “like if you had that skin you’d have a fuck ton more simps.”

a beat passes, and you take the opportunity to take a sip of water.

you hear dream scoot closer to his mic, so close, in fact, you can hear his breathing. 

_ “are you saying…”  _ he says lowly, _ ‘when we first met, you simped for me?” _

you choke, sputtering out water all over your computer desk.

he backs away from his mic, laughing so loud you can hear the strain on his throat. you hear a small  _ “yelp!”  _ but ignore it.

_ he’s so fucking WEIRDCHAMP. _

every hair on your body is standing straight up, and you ‘cringe’ incessantly. you rub down your arms, trying to stop the chills that attacked you so viciously. 

has this man forgotten that when you both met you  _ hated  _ each other? he was such an asshole to you for the first few months of your…. “friendship” (is this even a friendship if you both still kind of dislike each other?) you’d argue in game and even on discord― to the point where badboyhalo had to intervene during your voice-calls on multiple times. screaming matches with him still fresh in your mind over code, and sometimes petty reasons.

he used to demote your rank from developer on badboyhalo’s server, and /kill you on repeat to the point where you had  _ quit― _ actually  _ quit  _ playing minecraft for a week. bad had to put you both in a call where dream begrudgingly apologized.

you can’t believe this is the same boy who’s so nervous to have you watch him speedrun now.

“oh my god―” he wheezes, slamming his desk, “i laughed s-so hard th-that my cat jumped.”

you bury your face in your hands. 

“to answer your…” you swallow, rubbing your temples, “question, no i did not.”

his character finally starts moving and he switches to first person, “oh you’re such a liar―”

“i wanted to beat you up because you said, and i remember this so vividly,” you watch as his character runs around in a desert, punching dead bushes, “ _ ‘girls suck at coding ugh letter h letter h letter h do i have to be a developer with HER question mark exclamation mark.’” _

he laughs, “i did  _ not  _ say that!”

“mhm, sure you didn’t green boy,” you roll your eyes, your face burning, “you say that as if we didn’t yell at each other for  _ hours  _ as kids―”

“i don’t recall that at all.”

you lean back into your chair, laughing , and grab your phone off your desk… finally plucking up the courage to open twitter. 

and of course, it’s still radioactive from yesterday. despite blocking dream on both of his accounts, your timeline is still full of screenshots of his tweets. you read them all, though, chuckling softly at his antics of acting like a clingy-ex.

**dream2:** i still see your shadows in my room </3

as fun as this bit is, it  _ is _ kind of mentally taxing, you think. sure, you’re used to a lot of attention on you... but when a whole fandom that isn’t yours is focused on your every move, it gives you some anxiety. you swallow, leaning back into your chair, placing your phone back on your desk.

you watch as dream runs around the massive desert biome.

“what are you doing now?”

he hums, “looking for a lava pool.” 

you blink as an idea forms in your head.

_ no... no…. actually ? why not.. it’s not like i’ll  _ lose.

“okay dream,” you sit up straight, “i want the drama on my mentions to stop.”

he pretends to be offended, “what do you mean ‘drama on your mentions’? you’re the one who blocked m―”

you cut him off, “stream a round of skywars, if  _ you  _ win..” you swallow, scratching the back of your neck, “...we can go on an e-date on your smp server or something―”

“ _ what?”  _ his character stops running, standing dead still as the timer at the top-left corner of his screen goes higher and higher.

you chew on your cheek, “you want us to date right?” 

he stays silent.

you (uneasily) continue.

“if i win… we drop this bit and go back to our,” you look away from the screen, and to the side, “..weird non-friendship-but-not-rivalry relationship of just being mildly rude to each other.”

he takes a moment to think, and your heart damn near beats out of your chest.

“okay…” he starts, “fine. hey yn?”

“yeah?” you say, nervously.

he chuckles, and says in his usual cocky tone:

“let’s e-date.”


	4. 1/2

**dream:** hey yn

**you:** what do u want

**dream:** ily <3

**you:** smd

**dream:** LMFAO


	5. IV

if you told 14 year old you that you’d just betted to go on an e-date with the same motherfucker who’d relentlessly troll you, discriminate against you purely based on your gender and not anything else, and just be generally a dick-wad to you… you’d assume that someone was paying you a billion dollars to go on said e-date. 14 year old you hated, absolutely  _ hated  _ dreamonpvp. everything he said would piss you off regardless of whether or not he intended to. dreamonpvp… god, no amount of curse words could explain how much 14 year old you hated him.

dream vs dreamonpvp… are two completely different people at this point. 

dreamonpvp is someone 14 year old you would fly out all the way to florida for to  _ just  _ beat his cracker-ass up… and dream is someone that you’d watch speedrun minecraft for  _ hours  _ before your eyes get tired at looking at the screen. 

dreamonpvp, thankfully, is dead, and dream is just left instead. 

a part of you misses the security of hating him with your whole being; there’s no questioning if you secretly like him or not.

but with dream now…

**dream2:** streaming with @username in an few… please take me back yn i can’t take this 

you don’t know how you should feel. 

“i tweeted,” he says simply. 

“i saw.”

he’s stopped speedrunning hours ago, his screen now only displaying the minecraft title screen. you don’t know why you’ve been on call with him for so long. 

(actually, you do know why, but admitting it is one battle you don’t want to fight right now)

dream laughs a single “ha” and pops his neck.

“so,” you start, “the stream…”

“i actually have something planned,” he hums, “when i win.”

you roll your eyes, laughing, “you mean  _ if  _ you win.”

“no. i’ll win, and we’ll go on that e-date,” he says, dead serious.

you can’t tell if he’s joking or not. 

there have been… moments during this bit that have made you go “what the fuck?”, sure, but not as much as when you’re talking privately and there is no one to entertain. moments where he says things that you’re sure are for the bit and when you go to laugh, he stays dead serious, as if he’s not joking. and he’s got to be joking, right? he’s just kidding, right? 

this is all for the bit.

right?

you want to shrivel up and go back to being 14 and hating him with your whole being.

“anyways,” he breaks the silence, “get on hypixel, i’m about to start the stream.”

“okay.”

the tension in the air increases as you open minecraft, and join the hypixel server. you don’t know if the feeling is mutual, but you’re basically buzzing in nerves and the fear of losing. 

but you won’t.

for god’s sakes, you used to play against  _ technoblade  _ and it was always evenly matched with him. dream doesn’t even play skywars as much as you do, so why are you so terrified of losing?

you shake off the fear as dream starts talking to his stream, asking if they can hear him and if the notification has been sent out. 

“i’m here with,” he sighs for dramatic effect, “...with… my ex--”

you laugh.

“--yn.”

“hey,” you say softly, running around the hypixel lobby, “how are you doing mr. wastaken?”

“i mean,” he sighs again, “besides having my heart broken so  _ devastatingly--” _

“oh come on--”

“and having you block me on twitter…” he laughs, “i’m doing pretty good.”

you roll your eyes as dream cackles. 

“do you wanna explain the deal, or shall i?” you start, just wanting this to be over.

“i’ll do it,” he clears his throat, “so basically, we’ll play a round of skywars, and if yn wins--”

“we stay broken up,” you finish for him.

“and if i win…” you can basically  _ hear  _ his smile, “i go on an e-date with yn on the smp server.”

“and i  _ won’t  _ lose.”

“sure you won’t yn.”

joining the game, you physically feel your heart-rate go faster. you feel the thump of your heart in your head, that’s how fast it’s going. insane mode on skywars is easy as hell, but when your dignity is on the line.. you feel the fear all around you.

your spawn, this time, was actually pretty good. you spawned on an island with a cave and decent loot-- a god apple, a diamond axe and pickaxe, diamond boots, and blocks. you equip the boots and start mining the diamonds in the cave, making a full set of diamond.

you look to the side of the screen, seeing the number of players drop down to 3 players in a matter of  _ seconds _ .

_ fear. _

you decide to start bridging to mid. 

a sort of deja vu hits you as you see dream 1v1 a person at mid, but before you know it… they die.

and he starts going after you.

you jump unto the island and start spam clicking him.

you can’t lose, not when you’re so close to winning. you try to think of how much you hate him-- or, used to hate him. but instead of the same 7 year old anger you feel… all you can remember in this moment is how sweet dream is outside of streams. how he stutters when he’s nervous, and speaks in hushed tones.

you’ve forgotten all the anger you once held and yet---

**_you died! respawn?_ **

you sit in disbelief.

“ _ YESSSSSS!”  _ dream yells, cackling so hard your ears start to ring. or maybe they’re ringing from the stress headache that’s forming. or they’re ringing from the stroke you’re about be in after… after losing.

“i..” 

“WOOOOOOO!” 

oh my god.

the fear that lived in your heart now consumed you, no,  _ engulfed  _ you. 

you sit in silence as you listen to dream laugh for 32 seconds (yes you counted) straight, saying “oh my god” and “yes!” in between his tea-kettle wheezes.

once he finally calms down he says, simply:

“so... that e-date”

~~~

“welcome to the dream smp server, where we are gonna have our very nice e-date.”

14 year old you is rolling in her grave.

you look around as the world loads in, and you see a cute cottage-core esque area built where you spawned in. a cute shade area with a table and seats. you see bees flying around the area, landing on flowers that have been planted around.

your heart clenches… this is so aesthetically pleasing.

“you motherfucker.”

he wheezes, “wh-where did that come from?”

you turn to his character, who is running around the area, jumping on the table and on the seats and back, “this…”

“this what?”

“this is really nice looking..” you grumble, walking around the small field of flowers, “who built this?”

“uhm... tubbo and tommy, i think.”

“awe,” you say softly as the bees fly around you, “i love bees.”

dream laughs.

“so our e-date,” dream starts, halting his movements. he places a cake on the table, “let’s start?”

you sigh, walking back to the table.

“fine.”

_ what the hell is happening? _

  
  



	6. V

e-dates are weird.

to be fair, you have never been on e-dates… or actual dates in general. you’re a pretty private person, and was never one to dip into the romance pool while you were in school. and, to be fair, why would you ever decide to be in a relationship in highschool? petty arguments that couples would have during study hall always made you roll your eyes to the back of your head, trying to work on chemistry homework and people posting “dhmu streaks </3” on snapchat has always been tacky to you. 

and it’s not like you were getting asked out often; you were introverted and never really talked to people outside your friend group of two people. 

it’s safe to say… you don’t know how dates work.

but you know that they shouldn’t be over minecraft with a guy you are 99% sure you despise. 

the date so far has actually been pretty nice.

well... as much as a minecraft date can be. 

“so,” you sit on the ‘chair’ (which is actually just a minecart.)

“so?”

you right click on the cake, taking a fifth out of it, “this is our date?”

he chuckles, nervous, “yeah--” he swallows, “yeah.”

you hum, “it’s very nice,” you look around, and you can’t stop smiling. 

the area of the date, you think, is actually pretty cute. a clearing in a spruce forest, with flowers everywhere. 

you finally take in the absurdity of it all… you’re on a date with the same guy you’ve hated since you were 14, on minecraft, on his smp server, to an audience of 20k people. 

the smile on your face is so wide, it’s impossible to wipe it off. 

“thank god,” he says under his breath, “yn?”

you look back at him. “Yeah?”

“are you gonna take me back now?”

your heartbeat quickens, and your throat goes dry. 

_ jesus christ yn, get a grip. _

“i…” you trail off, trying to find the right words to say.

“you?” 

“uh…” you laugh nervously.

you wanna say yes so badly, just for the sake of the bit, but saying the words “dream, yes, i’d take you back,” feels like poison on your tongue. you try to push through the embarrassment.

“yes, dream,” you whisper, ever so softly. even as a joke, admitting to getting together with dream is shameful. or, rather, fills you with shame. 

he goes silent, before--

“ _ LET’S FUCKING GOOOOOO!”  _

you physically jolt up at the sudden spike in volume, your ears ringing. 

“jesus fucking christ dream--”

“ _ YESSSS!  _ YN!” he sounds ecstatic, “you wanna kiss me  _ so badly  _ don’t you _ \--? _ ”

you turn red, cutting him off, “woah woah, i said i’d d--date,” you stammer, “you, not kiss you.”

he ignores you, cackling so hard you can hear the strain on his throat, “y--you know what this means right?”

you roll your eyes, your face still red as a strawberry, “we’re gonna be trending in the u.s.?”

“we’re a couple now!  _ yes!” _

you freeze, “... you sound  _ way  _ too excited about the idea of us dating.”

he ignores you  _ again _ , “yn check discord.”

**dream:** you do know that i’ve had a crush on you since we were 16, right?

your hands immediately fly to cover your mouth, all words seem to have escaped you.

you blank, panicking. 

he’s got to be joking, right? this is for the bit, just to get a reaction out of you…. right? at 16 you took every opportunity to destroy his ass in skywars, never giving him the opportunity to win. at 16, things were as tense, if not more than when you were 14. he’d be insane to have a crush on you while you were 16.

  1. _it’s a joke_



_. _

_ lmfao _

you slowly laugh…

“nice joke mr. wastaken--” 

“i just ended stream and--” you hear the clickity-clackity of his keyboard, “--i’m not joking.” 

you leave the call.

immediately you see him start to call you back.

you then curl into a ball in your gaming chair, your heart finally dying due to the stress of this whole ordeal. you squeeze your eyes shut.. you don’t know if you want this all to be a dream or if you so desperately want this to be real that your heart is beating out of your chest. you feel lightheaded.

you hear a discord notification go off. 

you painfully look up and to your screen.

**dream:** please answer my calls yn.

panic finally settles in as you answer the call.”

“yn?” he says so softly, and you can feel all the emotion behind it.

you slowly uncurl yourself, “yes?” 

“weird way to confess my feelings huh?”

you swallow, “yeah.” 

he laughs, nervous, “okay, uh, so,” he clears his throat, “i’ve kind of sort of… fuck,” he sounds sheepish, “okay, i’m not gonna beat around the bush.”

“mhm,” you say simply.

“i’m in…” he laughs, again, clearly he’s too nervous, “...l-- i have a crush on you, to put it simply.”

“since we were sixteen,” you finish for him.

“yeah.”

you stay silent.

“and i’m inclined to ask if you, y’know,” he breathes in, “feel the same?” 

“y’know i never really thought about it,” you lie straight through your teeth.

you’ve thought about whether or not you like him to the point of losing sleep. you spent most of your adolescence wondering if your hate came from a place of true hatred of hating the way he made you feel. hell, you spent most of this  _ bit  _ thinking about him and wondering if he likes you or if it’s just for a joke. he lives in your mind rent-free, and a part of you knows that it isn’t platonic. 

a part of you knows.

fuck it.

all of you knows that you like him.

you like him so much you’d watch him speedrun for hours on end, listening to him complain about 1.16 fortress spawn rates. you like him so much you’d throw a match of skywars for him just to hear him cheer and yell that ‘wooo! i beat yn!’ you like him so much that it consumes your entire heart. 

“liar,” he caught you, “you’re such a liar.”

“...yeah,” you laugh, your shoulders tense.

“so do you--”

“yeah--”

“it’s fine if you don’t ykn--” he pauses, “what?”

you blink, “i like you too.”

“ _ what?” _

“what?” you bite your cheek, “did i say something wrong?”

“no i’m just," you don't need to see his face to know how wide his grin is, “i’m just really happy right now.”

  
  



	7. epilogue

**dream2:** @username so are you gonna be the one to tell them that most of it wasn’t a bit or what

**-username:** literally shut up

**\--ellawastaken:** WTF YOU GUYS ARE ACTUALLY DATING?????????!?!?!?!??!?! <mnedwjkasrhlcKBHDBQlewkljhcwhkjbFEJCKHJDSSCJDSLNjkcN

**\---username:** unfortunately

**\----dream2:** pain.

**-twsimpnap:** WHAT THE FUCK </3

**\--username:** please. take him away.

**\---georgenootfound:** gladly!! 

~

**you:** when are you gonna stop flerting on tl

  
**dream:** never <3


End file.
